phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beak (suit)
The Beak is a suit created by Phineas and Ferb to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track. Inspiration After finishing the "Phineas and Ferb edge-of-insanity, kiss-your-butt-goodbye, gravity's-a-stone-cold-sucker nightmare rail skate track obstacle course of doom", Phineas realizes that he and Ferb could get hurt if they use the track, so they reluctantly take the stairs back to the ground to revise their plans. Superhero suit The suit does exactly what it's meant to do, as they go over various extreme turns, jumps, spins and obstacles completely unfazed and unfettered. Suddenly, Phineas hears Buford calling for help. Ferb engages the rocket launchers, propelling them in the direction of the screaming. Phineas and Ferb approach Buford, who is trying to coax Baljeet from the top of a tree using a calculator and a page of math problems. Baljeet falls out of the tree, but is caught by Phineas, still in the suit. Isabella spots the rescue in progress and takes some pictures. Just then, the Fireside Girls Gazette is delivered, headlining Baljeet's earlier rescue by a "superhero" that Isabella has named "The Beak". The Beak arrives downtown to tell Isabella about The Beak's true identity. Just as he tries to attract Isabella's attention, he's attacked by Khaka Peü Peü. A fight ensues in which the Beak is victorious. Phineas beats a swift retreat, stating to Ferb that they can't reveal The Beak's true identity at this crucial stage of the game without putting Isabella in danger. After foiling some of Khaka Peü Peü's plans, The Beak is then confronted by "The Dangiraffe" (Candace), Khaka Peü Peü's new ally. Thinking Khaka Peü Peü captured Candace, they surrender until Candace leaves Khaka Peü Peü (after he called her a henchman). Another fight follows, during which Isabella is knocked off a ledge and the citizens are put in danger when Khaka Peü Peü fires a laser to knock down a billboard, giving The Beak two problems at once. Phineas exits the suit to save Isabella, while Ferb saves the citizens and the fight continues when Phineas returns. During the battle, Phineas realizes Khaka Peü Peü's motives and reveals their identity to end the conflict. Despite still wanting to battle, Khaka Peü Peü is forced to leave due to his wife. Agent P then takes control of the suit after Doofenshmirtz takes control of Khaka Peü Peü's hover craft ("The Beak"). Later Events It is later used by Ferb as part of scavenger hunt to distract Phineas' while Ferb and the others worked on Phineas' party ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). During 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion, Baljeet and Irving donned a replica of the suit to fight the Norm Bots invading the Tri-State Area ("Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Physical Appearance The Beak is large metallic exoskeleton that resembles a bird. Abilities *Indestructible *Superhuman agility *Superhuman strength *Superhuman attributes *Rocket boosters *Grappling hook *Laser blaster *Shoots eggs out of its wrist Gallery Background Information *In "The Beak", CGI was used for certain shots of the suit. However, in "Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", CGI is absent and the suit is drawn somewhat slimmer. *The Beak combines elements of various superheroes: Iron Man's suit, Superman's relationship with Lois Lane, Batman's Batcave, and Spider-Man's theme song. *The first time the boys suit up in the Beak armor is a reference to a similar scene in the 2008 Iron Man film, complete with a similar guitar riff in the background music. *When Phineas used the suit, it altered his voice slightly. When Baljeet used the suit, his voice had no change at all. However, since the helmet was made for Phineas, it's possible that they had to modify it a little to fit Baljeet (as evidenced by Baljeet's entire face showing as opposed to the lower half, like on Phineas), thus removing any voice-altering properties. Appearances * "The Beak" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Big Ideas Category:Baljeet Category:Irving Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension